memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main characters by rank
pna-incomple ...for obvious reasons. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:37, 10 October 2006 (UTC) : Just like the title heading, eh? --Alan del Beccio 05:53, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Perimeters So just looking for what the perimeters are here, would the inclusion of Picard as a j.g. Lt in (alt timeline), same said of La Forge as a Captain in , not to mention Crusher (capt) and Riker (adm) in or Wes (Lt) in ? --Alan 23:46, 2 March 2008 (UTC) : I was just including the regular timeline ranks first before dealing with alternate and imaginary ranks. If those are included, then they should be on a separate line or something (with an "(alternate)" tag of some sort). : Others include (but are not limited to): Cmdr. La Forge, Cmdr. Worf (I think), Adm. Picard, Captain Chakotay, Lt. Cmdr. T'Pol, Captain T'Pol, Captain Tucker, Cmdr. Reed, etc. : We could also probably increase to include some regular characters with multiple ranks (Nog for example), and perhaps remove the couple of 1-rank characters (Kira, T'Pol) if necessary. Also, a different order (alphabetize or highest rank) as opposed to my one-by-one, series-by-series OOC order.--Tim Thomason 02:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Inaccuracies Who here really thinks that the late 24th century sciences division used hunter green as their division color? -- Captain MKB 20:56, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that is a good point. It was more like a teal color in contrast to the dark blue of the TNG med/science staff. -FC 20:59, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::I fixed it by changing their background from "green" to "teal". It looks like a pretty good approximation now IMO. :-) – Cleanse 06:14, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :In all actuality, there were a few common lighting situations and fabric differences that created what some people thought were variant uniforms, but similar shades of teal were used for these uniforms from TNG through DS9, VOY and the films -- without any change from 'dark blue' or 'teal' to 'green'. -- Captain MKB 04:38, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Merge We don't need two pages for this type of information, assuming we even need one. - 02:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Merge. 31dot 09:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do we keep this site? Tom 20:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Rank vs. Title Regarding Riker, Data, and Jadzia Dax being captain's during Best of Both Worlds, Gambit, and the Defiant, respectively, that is inaccurate. In Navy parlance whoever is in charge of a ship is called captain, regardless of actual rank. They are not ranked as captains in the military structure though. The rank captain and the position captain are two different things. So, in those instances listed above, they retain their actual rank, and would be subordinate to someone of a higher rank giving orders, but they are the captain of that ship. In WWII submarines were often commanded by Lt. Commanders or Commanders, but they were still called captains. They wore Commanders insignia, were paid Commanders pay, and were could be referred to by the rank commander instead of captain when not on board ship, or by higher ranking officers, or when using their name. For Example, One would say Riker was Captain of the Enterprise, and you would say to him "Captain... blah blah" But if you used his name you would say "Commander Riker... blah blah" Not Captain Riker... 16:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think Riker had four pips in BOBW. 31dot (talk) 16:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC)